Spark and Electricity
by Misaki Sakura
Summary: Sort of prequel of 'Forgotten Time'. MWPP. Set in their third year. Remus’ cousin hated him and constantly annoying him. Sirius took that matter in his own hand and Leon wasn’t to please about it. Preslash JPSB, a bit OCSB and hint of SSRL.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own no one in the story except Leon Lupin, Edward and some others later on. The rest belong to JK Rowling.

Pairings: Leon (OC)x Sirius, pre-slash James x Sirius, hints of Severus x Remus

Summary: MWPP. Set in their third year. Remus' cousin hated him and constantly annoying him. Sirius took that matter in his own hand and Leon wasn't to please about it.

**Sparks and Electricity**

**By Misaki Sakura**

The door of the Transfiguration Class sprang open, causing two first years who passed it to jump, to reveal a very unhappy James Potter and a disgruntled Sirius Black. James was muttering something while Sirius was struggling to put his books back into his bag.

"Great, just great! A detention and we didn't even do anything!" James gestured to emphasize his point.

"Yet." Sirius added, trying very hard to open his bag.

"Yet. Snivellus was going to get it this time! And Peter had to screw it up!"

"James, you sound like me. I'm the whiny one you see? Oh, damn! It's stuck!" he gave up on opening his bag and carrying his books instead. "Where are the others?"

"The Great Hall, I supposed. It's lunch time already."

They stalked down the hallway to the Great Hall. Earlier that day, they had Transfiguration with the Slytherins and Malfoy and Snape started to pick on Peter. Sirius, always the one who'd stand up for his friend, attacked them, followed by James. The result? Well, you heard them.

As they arrived at the Great Hall, half of the Great Hall was empty. On the other end of the Gryffindor table, sat their friends, Peter and Remus, who waved at them to join in.

Throwing himself down, Sirius grabbed a chicken chunk and started eating while James threw his gaze around the table, probably looking for Lily.

"So, how's it going with Professor McGonagall?"

"Not good, Rem. Detention tonight. Pass me the salt, would you?"

Remus smiled and handed Sirius what he asked for. Soon they ate and talked. Peter made a mess with his meal as usual and Sirius, who sat beside him, glared at him. Nothing unusual. Suddenly Remus shot his head up and directed a glare to the person who stood behind Sirius.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my pitiful cousin and his friends. A long day, Remus? Obviously it's hard for you, isn't it? Say, is full moon approaching?" he spat the last sentence rather quietly.

Sirius turned his head and saw a tall, blonde fifth year Gryffindor prefect he knew as Remus' cousin. "Go away."

"Black, why are you still here? Aren't you supposed to be a Slytherin? There's where you'll fit in. Those pathetic pureblooded double-faced snakes will gladly want you."

James was about to throw an insult at him when Remus stood. "Leon, it'd be better if you leave us alone. Please."

The boy named Leon smirked. "Whatever, cousin. It's not like I want to be near the likes of you." With that he strode off, followed by his gang of admirers.

Remus sat back down and sighed. Sirius glared at him. "Why did you let him talk to you like that!"

"I don't want to make troubles with him."

"Why! Because he's a prefect!"

"Sirius!" James hissed.

Remus sighed quietly. "I just don't want to talk about it, okay?"

"Y-y-you are a great p-p-person, Rem." Peter stuttered. He's scared, obviously.

"Thank you." Remus smiled bitterly. "Finish your meal quickly, would you? We have Potions next class."

"With the S-s-s-slytherins."

"You don't have to remind me." Sirius groaned. "Seeing Snivellus' face has a successful effect in ruining my appetite."

"He's not that bad." The words left Remus' lips before he could stop it.

James stared at Remus as if he had grown third head.

"What!" Remus asked irritably.

"No, nothing really. We should go to the dungeon now. Don't want Professor Rott to yell at us."

"As if he needs a reason to do that." Sirius grabbed his bag and let Remus ushered them out of the Great Hall.

Sirius was muttering under his breath once more as they walked back to their dormitory. "This is the worst!"

James nodded in agreement, too exhausted to say anything else. They had spent that night with two teachers for two detentions and least to say, they sapped all of his energy.

Remus was lying on his stomach on his bed, reading a book, while Peter was already snoring like the other boys should.

"How's the detentions?"

"Beyond awful." Was James only reply before he collapsed onto his bed, still fully clothed in his uniform.

Sirius let out a sigh and walked over to take off James' robe and shoes. He put the pillow under James' head and covered him with his blanket. He smiled sweetly before removing James' glasses and put them on the nightstand. By the time he lifted his head, he was faced with a curious looking Remus Lupin.

"What?" he said, totally annoyed.

"You're going to make a very good wife for him, Siri."

Sirius' face was even redder than Remus thought he'd ever be. Stuttering, he croaked out a, "What!"

He shrugged and went back to his bed. Sirius, glad that he dropped the topic, went straight to bed. But he barely had time to sleep as Remus' words kept playing over and over again in his ears.

Sirius was in a horrible mood, James could tell. The detention with McGonagall and Rott, added to the fact that he was never a morning person (and Remus' words last night, but James didn't know that), had made him cranky. People who pissed him off at this kind time would certainly meet their doom. But of course some people just didn't know it, for example Remus' beloved cousin.

He chose that time to show up, accompanied by his gang of fans. "Morning, cousin. How's your day? Not too good I suppose."

Remus ignored him and continued eating his salad, though his face turned a bit red. James tried very hard not to yell at the prefect. He could understand that Remus felt a bit self-conscious but he thought that it's all too much. Peter was struggling very hard to keep his eyes open.

On the other hand, Sirius was not in a state to hold himself. He would've lunged to him and gave a blow right to his face. James had his hand held under the table by Remus but Sirius' wasn't.

When Sirius stood up, Leon was walking to the seat beside his friend. "Hey, Lupin!"

"What is it, Bl-" He turned his head and was greeted with the pumpkin juice showered to his face. In Sirius' hand was an empty mug and he was the one smirking that time, faced by the very stunned Gryffindor boy. The whole Great Hall turned their attention at them.

"Sorry, my hand slipped."

Leon was too shocked to react. The girls were trying to wipe the juice off of his face while his eyes were still placed on the third year Marauder who's standing before him.

"You … you …"

The others thought he was going to hex Sirius. James stood in anticipation but Leon just stared at him. Seeing the usually smug face now seemed flustered, Sirius had to bit back his laugh. Oh, the satisfaction. This was going to light his day. He bowed his head mockingly at him then placed his mug on the table.

James took Sirius' hand. "We're done here. Let's go."

Nodding, Sirius picked his bag up then walked with James out of the Great Hall with Remus and Peter in tow. As they were out of sight, Remus started to laugh.

"Wow, I've never seen him looked like that! Siri, you're great!"

"Well, punching him would be nice too." James laughed, patting the smaller boy's shoulder who gave him a smile.

"I've been longing to do that since … forever! Your cousin is a pain, you know. Patience won't work for him." Sirius folded his arms over his chest.

"Patience is a virtue."

"Never been mine."

"No kidding. Hey, are we going to Hogsmeade today?"

"Of course." James said cheerfully.

"G-g-guys, you don't think he'll get back at us?" Peter started to stutter. He could feel cold sweat all over his back.

"Maybe. Are you scared, Petey?" Sirius looked at him.

"A-a-a little."

"Sounds big to me."

"Sirius. Pete, it's okay. We can't let him do whatever he wants to us, okay? We'll be fine."

"Are you … sure, James?"

"Of course I'm sure! Come on, we'll have fun!"

Leon was in his dorm room, pacing back and forth. "I can't believe this! That Black boy threw pumpkin juice at me!"

"Yes, and you did nothing. You just stood there like a complete idiot." Edward, his best friend said from behind his book.

"Will you pay attention to what I'm saying! Stop being such a nerd! Remus is enough!"

Smiling, he closed his book. "What makes you think I'm not paying attention to you? Because I called you idiot?"

"You don't have to repeat that." He plopped himself down on his bed and looked at Edward. "We'll get back at him."

"We? What's with the 'we' here?"

"Come on, Ed. We're friends for so long-"

"Too long." Edward muttered under his breath, which was completely ignored by his friend.

"You have to help me to get back at him."

Edward sighed. Yes, they had been friend for long, long enough for him to know Leon's childish acts when something didn't go his way. He was brought up in a rich family, being the only son, he had got everything he wanted. That's why he never knew how to say sorry or to be defeated. Sirius' act in the Great Hall earlier that day was like a slap to his face. Edward personally thought he was going too far with Remus to insult him like that and he deserved what Sirius did to him but his words fell into deaf ears.

"What are going to do to him?"

"You'll see."

TBC

A/N: Do you like it? Should I continue? R&R please! Anyway, I'm looking for fanfictions of Severus and Remus. Can anyone please tell me any sites that have this pairing?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I own no one in the story except Leon Lupin, Edward and some others later on. The rest belong to JK Rowling.

**Pairings**: Leon (OC)x Sirius, pre-slash James x Sirius, hints of Severus x Remus

**Summary**: MWPP. Set in their third year. Remus' cousin hated him and constantly annoying him. Sirius took that matter in his own hand and Leon wasn't to please about it.

**Sparks and Electricity**

**By Misaki Sakura**

**Chapter Two**

Remus eyed the potion he's making with Peter and frowned. "Peter, this potion is supposed to be green, not red."

"But-but-"

"It's okay, Pete. We'll have to put more of these and stir it **the right way** this time." Remus said, putting the Flabberworms into the cauldron.

Professor Rott walked around the classroom, complimenting the Slytherins while at the same time insulting the Gryffindors. Now he was standing near Snape's and praising him. When he looked into Remus' and Peter's cauldron, he flinched.

"Mr. Lupin, Mr. Pettigrew, what potion exactly you're making?"

Remus lifted his eyes to meet Rott's while Peter tried very hard to hide behind his taller friend. "The Calming Draught, Professor."

"If it's a Calming Draught, why would it glow red instead of green?" his eyes pierced right into Remus' but it's not Remus to be intimidated so easily.

"I'm sorry, Professor. We'll try to fix it."

With one last glare, he walked away to check on Sirius' and James' potion. Slowly Peter tugged Remus' robe and muttered his sorry. Shaking his head, Remus looked down at their potion and found it starting to change colour. That would be a very good thing if at that time Malfoy didn't **purposely** slip more Teak Bark into their cauldron. Snape who saw that, took out his wand and muttered a spell to turn over the cauldron, causing the contents to spill on the floor.

The Potion teacher snapped his head back at them when he heard the clattering sound of the cauldron behind him and saw Snape with his wand in his hand. "What's the meaning of this! Mr. Snape!"

Before Snape could utter an answer, the potion on the floor made a very strange sound. Bubbles surfaced, the stone floor looked like it melted and soon there was a hole on the floor. The students gasped. If the potion was strong enough to make a hole in the hard dungeon floor, then it's safe to say it'll make even more when it hit the students when it exploded, like Malfoy intended to do. Though probably he didn't think of the prospect that he too would become a probable victim.

The students panicked as they rushed out of the room. Professor Rott started yelling at them which made Peter shrunk even more behind Remus.

Remus' stared at the hole in shock. He didn't even catch all Rott's words. It's when Sirius had told him, he realized he had a detention with Snape that night.

"Thank you."

Snape looked at him, confused. "What are you thanking me for, Lupin?"

"At the Potion Class today, well, thanks to you the potion didn't explode. I can't imagine what would happen if-"

"I wasn't helping you, Lupin. I can't believe Pettigrew's able to turn such a simple potion into a disaster and I don't want to become one of his experiments."

The rest of the walk was silent. The fact that they were going to spend the night in the dungeon wasn't too appealing, at least for Remus. Not that he didn't want to be with Snape. He didn't' hate him, never had. The one he hated was the darkness, especially there. It always reminded him of the misery he had to face every month, alone. But being with Snape was a nice thing. At least he could try to start a decent conversation without ending up insulting each other.

On the contrary, Snape was happy, in his own way. He got to spend the whole night in Remus' company without Potter or Black to interfere. It'd be better if Professor Rott left them alone to do their detention. He always fancied Remus. The boy never fully joined his friends in their pranks or when they're laughing at him. Thankfully, Pettigrew didn't have to join them for the detention.

"We're here."

Snape held up his hand to knock on the wooden door. The Potion teacher opened it and at the moment Remus saw his smirk, he decided he didn't like it, at all. Especially when he took them to the Potion Room. The room was quite wide actually. Three tall, not to mention large, cabinets which used to hold the vials of potion, were empty. The vials mentioned were inside the boxes that were on the floor.

"Now, boys, I want you to sort the vials here alphabetically. The list there contains all the vials that are here. Make sure all of them are put in correct order and nothing is left out, understood?"

As both of them nodded, Professor Rott made his way back into his room, leaving the boys in the Ingredients Room.

The Slytherin immediately took the blank parchment and that left Remus to do the sorting. Sighing, he dragged the small ladder and placed it under the large cabinet. This was going to be a very long night.

"Is that all?"

"I think so. Wait,-" Snape pointed the vial to Remus' left. "That vial's supposed to be there, next to the Veritaserum."

"And which one is the Veritaserum?"

"Are you blind, Lupin?" the black-haired boy sneered.

"I'm going to if we keep doing this. I've never thought that there's someone whose handwriting's worse than Peter's but now …"

He took the vial and looked for the Veritaserum when the ladder gave way below his feet. Holding the vial close to him for fear it would break, Remus was prepared for the hard contact with the floor, but it never happened. Instead, he found himself staring at … Snape's robe. He was in the Slytherin's arms. It seemed like he had caught the werewolf when he fell though Remus thought that was impossible. If he fell and accidentally took Snape with him, that's more likely.

"Wha-"

Remus stood up so quickly that Snape thought he was disgusted by him and he didn't even try to hide his disappointment and anger. "Are you disgusted to be t … helped by a Slytherin?"

"That's not what I-"

"I don't need your explanation, Lupin. Now, finish your job and be done with."

The Gryffindor put the vial into the correct place and looked at Snape. "I'm done."

"Good."

They were about to open the door when they heard voices. Remus quickly recognized it as his cousin's and obviously the other voice was his best friend's, Edward. Snape grabbed Remus' hand and pulled him away from the door and to the back of one of the cabinet.

"Is there anyone in there?"

"Don't think so. Now, will you please tell me what we're looking for?" Edward said in an obvious way that he didn't want any part in the Prefect's plan but Leon ignored him.

"Just follow me."

Remus watched as Leon took a vial out of the cabinet and examined it. Leon smirked, the kind that Remus didn't like to see, at all. Before he could do or say anything, the two fifth years had made their way out of the room.

"What did they- what did they take?"

Snape looked at him and shook his head. "I don't care. We've finished our task. Now, report it to Professor Rott."

"Are you going to tell him about-"

"Your cousin's night excursion? It's none of my business."

"But the vial- he's taken the vial!"

"Let it be. Professor Rott won't notice it anyway."

That stopped Remus' words. He was still wondering about Leon. What was he going to do with whatever potion he took?

TBC

A/N: I'm sorry that it took my long time to update. It's a very short chapter too. There's no JP/SB in this fic, but I promise I'll make more of them in the next chapter. Please tell me what you think about this one!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own no one in the story except Leon Lupin, Edward and some others later on. The rest belong to JK Rowling.

Pairings: Leon (OC)x Sirius, pre-slash James x Sirius, hints of Severus x Remus

Summary: MWPP. Set in their third year. Remus' cousin hated him and constantly annoying him. Sirius took that matter in his own hand and Leon wasn't to please about it.

**Sparks**** and Electricity**

**By Misaki Sakura**

**Chapter Three**

Sirius drummed his fingers on the desk, annoyed. History of Magic had never been one of his favourite subjects, but with James beside him, prattling endlessly about the prettiest girl he'd ever seen (aka Lily Evans), suddenly he saw Professor Binns in a new light.

"I'm sure she was smiling at me. She was smiling at me, wasn't she, Siri? I think she-"

"James," he finally lost the last bit of his patience, if there was any. "I don't care if she smiled at you! I don't give a damn care!"

The whole class stopped anything they're doing (most of them were sleeping) and stared at them. Professor Binns coughed and continued his lesson as Sirius sank back to his chair. All through the class they didn't utter a word to each other.

Things couldn't get worse than that, they always said. But somehow, it seemed like a charm to show us that's it could go worse, far worse than before. Let's take a look at Sirius for example.

After that incident in the History of Magic class, they went separate ways. James to the direction of the pitch and Sirius to the dorm. Remus decided to talk to Sirius first before he went talking to James.

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"The snapping thing. I know James can be quite … annoying …"

"Annoying! He's …! … I …" Sirius shook his head and buried his face in his pillow. "I don't know why I did that."

Remus gave him a smile. To be frank, he knew what's happening. Sirius was jealous. The most obvious thing … in his eyes, that was. Werewolf's instincts? It might be but it's still obvious. Not that he'd tell Sirius though.

James dropped himself on the bench and sighed. That was the first time Sirius lashed out at him since they met. Sure, there were always fighting but it wasn't too serious. That time, he could sense the tension between them more than before. 'Okay, maybe I was wrong to talk about Lily over and over again. If I were him I'd bang my head on the wall. I should apologize …'

He was walking down the hallway when he heard some voices and recognized it as Leon's voice. Upon hearing the sound of his footsteps, Leon had stopped whatever he was talking about with Edward but James could tell that it was something bad and that made him worry.

By the time Sirius and Remus stepped into the Great Hall, James was already sitting beside Peter, so they took the seat in front of them. No words were exchanged during the meal regardless any attempt Peter made to start a conversation. Trust Peter not to see the obvious.

"Hello."

Sirius turned his head and saw Leon sneered at him. Unfortunately for him, he had no energy to pick up a fight with the fifth year, not when he's still fighting with James. So, saying nothing, he turned his attention back at his food and ignored him.

Perhaps he had to feel suspicious when Leon didn't make any kind of nasty remarks at them and just strode to his seat, but Remus thought his cousin had taken his lesson from the scene almost a week before. How wrong he was!

James was the only one who felt something's wrong with the situation. The way Leon walked past their seats was somewhat … weird in its own way. His eyes didn't leave the prefect's retreating back, but he missed it when Leon slipped the potion into Sirius' and Remus' glasses. That was when he heard the choking sound that came from the boys in front of him.

Sirius was holding his throat and coughing loudly, while Remus was holding the table for support just before they both fell to the floor. The last thing Sirius heard before passing out was James' voice calling his name frantically.

They were taken to the Hospital Wing by the teachers as soon as possible, James and Peter followed behind them while the other teachers tried to calm the students in the Great Hall. Madam Pomfrey couldn't quite make out what happened but when she examined the juice James had given her, the one that both Sirius and Remus drank from their glasses before they fainted, she shook her head.

"I think I know what the potion is."

James, who was sitting on the chair between Sirius' and Remus' beds, lifted his eyes. "What is it then?"

"It's difficult to tell. I am not certain but this is not a dangerous potion … though it's a bit painful."

"What's that potion?"

"I've told you, I'm not certain of the effects yet, but I have my suspicion. This kind of potion is supposed to be kept in a locked place."

"You said it's not dangerous!" James nearly rose from his seat.

"It's not, but it doesn't mean it can be used carelessly." Sighing, she added, "I suggest you to go back to your class, both of you, Mr. Potter, Mr. Pettigrew."

Peter had risen from his seat near Remus' bed, but James didn't move. "Mr. Potter?"

Hesitantly, he rose. "I'll be back after class."

Madam Pomfrey was about to enter her office when she heard the door was being opened again. She opened her mouth to tell the person whom she thought as a certain James Potter to go back to class, but quickly closed it when she saw that the boy was not James Potter. It was Severus Snape.

She hid her shock and hoped her voice didn't convey her feelings right now. "Is there something you want, Mr. Snape?"

"No, it's just …" the Slytherin stole a glance at the unconscious werewolf.

Madam Pomfrey smiled. "I'll be in my office if you need me, then."

After he's sure Madam Pomfrey had left, he slowly took a seat beside Remus' bed. He didn't know what had made him visit the Gryffindor. The lie he made was quite good, Malfoy wouldn't suspect him. Back then in the Great Hall when he saw Remus passed out, he nearly jumped up and rushed to his side if it's not for the realization that he was in the middle of the Slytherin table.

He didn't like the attraction he was feeling. Yes, the attraction. He had never cared about emotion before. His attention was for the Dark Arts, others were nothing. The feelings the werewolf had made him feel was new and it had made his interest alter. No, he didn't like the feeling of yearning every time he saw the amber-eyed boy, but he didn't want it to disappear. And now, it had taken him to said boy's side.

He smiled, despite the worry he felt. "You're going to pay for making me like this, Remus."

Sirius groaned as he woke up on the Infirmary's bed. The juice ... something wasn't right. He glanced at the bed beside him and saw Remus was still asleep … knocked out … unconscious … whatever.

"Finally you're awake, Mr. Bl-!" Madam Pomfrey who had just come out of her office, gasped and closed her mouth with her hand when he saw Sirius. She quickly grabbed her wand and muttered some spells that he couldn't quite make them out.

"Merlin …"

"Care to enlight-" he stopped when he realized something was wrong. His voice … it's sort of high-pitched and … girl like.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head and handed him a mirror then she closed her ears for the predictable reaction.

"What the HELL!"

TBC

A/N : Hi! It took me quite a long time to update, but the story is progressing. I think you can guess what will happen in the next chapter. Hope you like this one though it's kinda short. Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own no one in the story except Leon Lupin, Edward and some others later on. The rest belong to JK Rowling.

Pairings: Leon (OC)x Sirius, pre-slash James x Sirius, hints of Severus x Remus

Summary: MWPP. Set in their third year. Remus' cousin hated him and constantly annoying him. Sirius took that matter in his own hand and Leon wasn't to please about it.

**Sparks and Electricity**

**By Misaki Sakura**

**Chapter 4**

Sirius groaned as he woke up on the Infirmary's bed. The juice ... something wasn't right. He glanced at the bed beside him and saw Remus was still asleep … knocked out … unconscious … whatever.

"Finally you're awake, Mr. Bl-!" Madam Pomfrey who had just come out of her office, gasped and closed her mouth with her hand when he saw Sirius. She quickly grabbed her wand and muttered some spells that he couldn't quite make them out.

"Merlin …"

"Care to enlight-" he stopped when he realized something was wrong. His voice … it's sort of high-pitched and … girl like.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head and handed him a mirror then she closed her ears for the predictable reaction.

"What the HELL!"

James was stepping into the Infirmary as he heard the voice. He quickly rushed in to find someone was shaking Madam Pomfrey, some … girl.

"Please calm down, Mr … Black."

"Calm down! CALM DOWN!"

"Sirius?"

The black-haired girl turned her head at the voice and soon James found himself looking at the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Even more beautiful than Lily Evans. Her hair was short and ruffled, but soft. Her eyes were … Sirius'?

"James?" she squeaked. Oh no. Not now. Not now!

She quickly ran into the bathroom and locked the door, leaving James with his mouth hanging open.

He gulped. "Madam Pomfrey, was that …"

"Sirius Black? Yes."

"But … how?"

"My suspicion has been proved right. Least to say, it can turn anyone who drink it into the opposite gender. In this case, it turns Mr. Black into … as you saw."

"They?" then it dawned to him. "Remus!"

The nurse nodded. "Mr. Potter, can I entrust you to coax Mr. Black out of the bathroom and take care of him while I go to inform the Headmaster?"

James nodded dumbly. By the time he heard the sound of the door closing, he averted his eyes to the bathroom door. Slowly, he approached it and knocked on the wooden door.

"Siri?"

"Go away." Came the reply followed by something sounded suspiciously like curses.

"Sirius, you can't stay there forever."

"Oh, yeah? Watch me."

"Sirius, please come out."

"No."

"Siri …"

"Which part of 'no' do you not understand!"

"Sirius, open the door before I blast it off!"

Sirius pondered for a while. James Potter always true to his words and he/she didn't want Madam Pomfrey to get a heart attack when she saw the ruined door. Slowly, Sirius opened the door. "Satisfied!"

"Quite. Come on. We have to-"

"What happened!" Came the panic voice from the other boy-turned- girl.

James smiled. "At least I don't have to break the news to Remus." Sirius only shook his head in desperation.

Albus Dumbledore was smiling so broadly by the time he reached the Hospital Wing that it annoyed the hell out of Sirius. The Headmaster always put a smile on his face but it didn't console him the least bit for someone to laugh at his problem. Their problem. But Dumbledore was the only person they could run to when there were things like that.

Dumbledore himself was amused. He knew the Marauders loved pranks, but to get pranked? Well, that's new.

"I've heard all the details from Madam Pomfrey, so I've arranged everything." He stopped to look at the Marauders, minus one Peter Pettigrew who was off to meet McGonagall for detention, once again and continued, "You two will be introduced as transferred students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang."

"Transferred students?" they asked in unison.

"That'll explain your presence easily."

"What about their absence … ?"

"If anyone asks, Mr. Potter, just tell them that they're taken to the St. Mungo's for food-poisoning."

"Excuse me, Headmaster, but … do we have to stay in the girl's dormitory?" Remus asked with a tinge of horror in her voice.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkle even more, if that's possible. "Of course, Mr … Lupin. You **have** to stay in the girl's dormitory."

Sirius gulped. She covered her face with her hands and shook her head. "Why does it have to happen to us?"

Remus smacked his forehead. "The potion! Madam Pomfrey, does it … does it have bluish colour?"

"The potion? Yes, it does." Madam Pomfrey looked intently at the werewolf. "Do you know anything about it, Mr. Lupin?"

"I … it's just …" he looked at his friends and sighed. Then he began telling them about his detention with Snape and Leon's action of taking the potion from the Potion Master's rack. By the time he's finished, Sirius' eyes were in flames.

"I'll kill that bastard!"

"Language, Mr. Black!"

"Or should I say miss …." James hid his smile with his arm but the tone he used betrayed him. That made Sirius' even madder than before, if that's possible. However, before he had the chance to hit James, Madam Pomfrey demanded them to rest and took James to the door with the Headmaster. That saved him from Sirius' wrath, for now.

Sirius was grumbling about anything and nothing when Remus opened her mouth to speak. "What do you think they'll do to Leon?"

"Get him expelled!"

Remus smiled. "We have done worse things than this and we're still here. They won't expel him. They'll punish him though."

Suddenly Sirius eyes lighted up and Remus saw the look that he knew would be there sooner or later but hoped to avoid. The look that always brought them to those troubles. "We can't let Dumbledore-"

"Headmaster."

"-punish him." Sirius finished her sentence, ignoring Remus' interruption. "However, I won't lay him off. We'll get back at him."

Though having predicted he'd say that, Remus had nothing to say except nodding. Sirius lay down on her bed and contentedly drifted off to sleep.

The Great Hall had never been so silent, yet it was when they were introduced to the whole school. Even as girls, with their short hair, it's only about time the others found out so they took another potion that made their hair longer, thus covering their resemblance with their real selves.

Remus' hair was loose and ran past his shoulder while Sirius' hair was even longer and tied in a loose ponytail. They looked different, other than the fact that they're girls now. Peter gaped, the hand holding bread stopped mid-air. James smiled knowingly, ignoring the look on Peter's face and the glare directed to him by Sirius.

Meanwhile, on the other end of the Gryffindor table, there's someone who almost choked on his breakfast. He's none other than Leon Lupin. When he saw the effect of the Veritaserum he asked Edward to slip into their drinks, he knew he made a mistake. Or rather, Prof. Rott made a mistake.

"It's them." Edward whispered.

"Wha-?"

"Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. But you said it's-"

"Veritaserum. That's what I thought. What do we do now?"

"I wish I could answer that, Leon. I wish I could."

TBC

A/N: Hi! A new chapter at last! Sorry it took me that long to update. Please tell me what you think about this chapter.


End file.
